Just a Snitch After All
by The Tenth Horcrux
Summary: Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe have been the best of friends for a long time; the two of them were practically inseparabile. But lately, Marietta hasn't been exactly the type of person that Cho wants to talk to her problems about, not one bit.


So, this is a fic that I wrote a really long time ago, and I'm almost positive that I uploaded it, but I guess I didn't. If I did, I accidentally deleted it or something of that sort. Either way, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon, Cho. Will you just listen to me, for once?"

Cho Chang opened her mouth to speak before closing it again. There was no point in arguing with Marietta Edgecombe; she had learned _that_ through experience.

Nodding and placing her head in her hands, Cho braced herself through the worst. Why couldn't Marietta understand that she just didn't want to talk about him?

"I know you loved him, but you'll find someone else. Cedric isn't only the guy on the face of the planet, you know."

Jerking her head upward to face Marietta, Cho dropped her voice down to a whisper. "How do you know that I'll find someone else? Besides, I'm not sure that I want to. I loved him, Marietta. And he loved me."

Sighing, Marietta nodded. "I know, and he had every right to, there was no reason why he wouldn't have. All I'm saying is that I know you'll find someone else eventually. I just know it."

...

Groaning, Cho flopped down into a chair. "Well, that was a disaster."

"I told—"

"Don't you dare say that you told me so, Marietta. Besides, you didn't even let me finish. It was a disaster because _he wanted to meet another girl. _That _Granger_ girl that he's always with. Said that she invited him to the Three Broomsticks but _I could go along if I wanted_. On _our _date!"

"You know, he never did tell me why he was meeting her. Maybe I shouldn't have left until I found out why. Maybe this was all my fault."

"Don't be stupid! It was his fault; he wanted to meet another girl on a date with you!"

Cho nodded grimly. It most definitely had to be his fault. After all, it most certainly couldn't have been hers! What could she have done wrong to make her date go _that _horribly wrong?

But then, she thought for a moment. She had really liked Harry, that was for sure, so she wasn't lying to him about any of that. And he had definitely denied that he and Hermione were together countless times before any of this happened. Maybe he wasn't lying as well. Maybe she really should have waited until he explained what was happening. Why they were meeting her there...

Marietta cautiously interrupted her train of thought, her voice coming off a bit too smug for Cho's liking. "Of course, I guess _some_ of it could be considered your fault."

Cho blinked, taken aback, not by what Marietta had said but by how she had sounded. Marietta was one to always take her side; they were best friends, after all.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, staring wide-eyed back at her friend.

"It _means, _that when I said that you'll find someone else, I didn't mean a prat like _Potter_."

...

_Fuming,_ Cho pushed her way into the common room, and to her surprise, found her _friend_ Marietta sitting peacefully in an armchair, looking through a spell book of some sort.

Upon seeing Cho, she looked up, smiling brightly. "Hey."

"After all of this, all you say to me is _hey_?"

There was a flash of recognition in Marietta's eyes that she fought to hide, looking back down at her book and making sure not to meet Cho's gaze. "After all of _what_, exactly? I don't think I know what you're talking about. What's your problem, anyway?" Marietta's voice came off rushed and full of nerves, but what she didn't hear is apology or regret.

"Oh, _nothing's _wrong with me, Marietta. I think that you just might be the one with the problem, unless I'm mistaken."

Marietta narrowed her eyes, looking back up again. She had obviously gained a spurt of confidence in the moment in which Cho had spoken those words. "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, Marietta? You sold us out to that _witch, _of all people! I mean, how could you do something like that? I thought we were friends!"

"Were? We are friends, Cho. The only reason I did it was for you, after all. Potter hurt you and he deserved to get hurt. All of them did. They were bound to get caught anyway, and they needed to be taught a lesson. I'm _so _sorry if you think that they didn't, but it's honestly as simple as that."

Sarcasm was dripping throughout her tone of voice, and Cho couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this her friend, or someone completely different? Because she couldn't quite tell anymore.

"_They_ needed to be taught a lesson? They did nothing wrong, Marietta. Umbridge is the one who's doing the wrong here, in case you didn't get the memo. All they did was teach us for our own goods."

"Oh, don't you go defending Potter now, he's just a prat and a liar. You do remember what he did to you, don't you?"

Blinking, Cho dropped her voice to a whisper once more. For the first time in her life, something cold and bitter had hit her smack in the face, and what she had just come to realize was something that she should have realized a long time ago.

"I'm starting to think that maybe Harry isn't the liar or the prat here. Maybe they were all right about you."

Marietta glared angrily at Cho, as if urging her to continue. "And? What's that mean, then?"

"It means that maybe you really are just a snitch after all."

**FIN.**


End file.
